The new one
by elementro2509
Summary: It's about a newbie in the magic world that has to much power


_**Explanations**_

 _Thoughts_

 _ **Spoken words**_

Story

 _ **CHAPTER 1**_

 _ **Main character's Pov**_

It was a nice night when I walked around these wood until these trash pack-man came the wanted to hit me and also did it so I run when I got the chance for but I run into a how to call it let's call it a war between fleshy things, laser shooting guys and girls or total crazy let's call them sorcerers. I was just about to turn away and run into the other direction as something very strong take me up I don't dared to look at it.

After two minutes of waiting I was still hanging down of the arm of the strong creature behind me so I looked at my back but there was nothing just me doing something like flying so I looked down at my body and saw that I was standing on nine blue transparent swords and the very strong thing that put me up had been seven shields in a red tone and also transparent.

 _'What the hell are these and where are those from?'_

 _'Those are made of you it's your magic.'_

 _' **What how is talking to me in my head!?!'**_

 _'I'm your magic but first tell me your name so I can tell you what's happening and for explaining there are three names_

 _FIRST the name you're parents have given you never tell it to anyone he can controlle you with it_

 _SECOND the one you will give yourself so the other mage can talk to you_

 _THIRD the name what combines you withe your magic but this one is not needed for you '_

 _' **What are you talking about I don't understand you!'**_

 _'You don't have to understand me just say me your second name and then I'll tell you why this is happening!'_

 _' **Okay... okay ähm... a name.. my magic are swords and shields or?'**_

 _'Yes they are.'_

 _' **So okay I think I know what's my name it's... Ferrum Cilpeum!!'**_

 _'Hm suits you fine. So I'm something like your own destiny guide or something like that.'_

 _' **WHAT!! You don't know?'**_

 _'Not really I was just doing things I though the would be right but you have to go down there and kill as much as you can more I don't have to say so bye if you don't do it your destiny will force you to.'_

 _' **Hey wait what do you mean how should I kill I'm a teacher for Latin, Philosophy and History.'**_

 _'I don't know but I forgot to tell you that you can controlle those swords and shields withe you're mind so 'servus' as a German would say. '_

' _ **Really now I'm alone ah okay then I'll try to kill I'm sure I will dye after ten seconds'**_

So I moved down to the battles and imagined that the sword shoot cool laser like the one I saw before and they did, now there were nine rows of destruction in the attacking army ohh that's fun...

After I got bored of the lasers I ran into the army and imagine how the sword move like I saw them move in the films about Rome or Greece that was even better the shooting everything what got in my range died an fall into a pile of bodyparts and like a maniac I was giggling but then I saw a laser that was thrown right at me and without a second the shields moved to save me.

'OMG _I'm so cool!!'_ I thought

After hours of fighting I looked to the sky and saw a girl floating around in the sky and staring direct at me the only thing I could think of was how beautiful this girl looked withe her black hair and the pink-white skin covered in a very small read I don't now clothe it looked similar to a belly dancer dress. I imagine how the swords for a plate and they did and do I flew up to this beautiful girl in the air. When I arrived at her I casually sad 'Hi'

' _ **Hi**_ 'she said back

' _ **And who are you if I dare to aske'**_

 _ **'I'm Darquese'**_ the girl said withe a grin.

And then there was an idea what I don't got out of my head what if that grin isn't a girly grin but a maniac girn because she thinks how to kill me very painful.

' _ **What a nice name. What are you doing up here? If it coserens me.'**_

 _ **'Ah it's nothing special just waiting for killing the whole world at once and you?'**_

 _ **'I thought you look so beautiful I just had to met you.'**_

She looked a bit confused _**'Are you not supposed to attack me or something like that because I want to destroy the world?'**_

 _ **'Ah no this is not the craziest thing I heard today.'**_

 _ **'Ah really nice, you're not long in the magic business or have you?'**_

 _ **'No I just got in today. Why are you asking?'**_

 _ **'Ah just wanted to prove my conjecture.'**_

 _ **'Ohh okay.'**_

 _ **'I haven't asked for your name yet.'**_

 _ **'Ahh yes I'm Ferrum Cilpeum'**_

 _ **'Nice to meet you but now I need to kill you sorry'**_ she said with a sadistic grin

 _ **'Ahh yes sorry for this too'**_

Because during aoure conversation I changed the swords and shields and surrounded her with the sword and as the word kill came over her Lipps I made them move into her beautiful belly. After the swords entered her she cough out a bit of blood and laugh at me.

 _ **'You really just got in today but dame you're a good fighter. I hope you're thought because this will hurt'**_

Then she raised her hand and shoot me too the ground very very hard so hard that although the shields have covered me my vision turned black and I got unconscious

When I woke up the Battel was still on and a hand of people was looking down to me actually there were six people, a man withe scars all over his face, a skeleton, one was pretty handsome, a older man withe the start of a little belly, a very grumpy looking man and a exactly copy of Darquesse why I know she isn't Darquesse because she isn't killing anything she sees. Everybody of them were looking at me but don't get closer so I looked around me and recognized the my swords were protecting me and my shields were preventing that someone could get to me. I stood up and shouted at the group of seven.

 _ **'Hi'**_

A little suspicious they looked back at me and waved withe their hands I got over to them.

 _ **'So who are you guys here?'**_ I asked

The skeleton answered ' _ **We are the dead men plus staphanie here and you if you would be so nice to tell'**_

 _ **'Oh right I'm Ferrum Cilpeum niece to meet you '**_ I said withe a grin

 _ **'Ahh okay I'm Skulduggery Pleasant and what are you doing here'**_

 _ **'Ahh just following my destination'**_


End file.
